Redención Mandíbula
| birthday = 18th August | gender = Male | height = 179cm | weight = 74 kg | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = Arracnar #28 Soldat | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Cielo Nocturno | base of operations = | resurrección = Aniquilación | story debut = El Ataque Por Sorpresa | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Redención Mandíbula (Spanish for Jaws of Redemption) was an and was previously arrancar #28 of Sōsuke Aizen's Affiliated Army and a patrol soldier of the . His partner was Cielo Nocturno. Appearance Redención Mandíbula is a man of average height and he has a relatively muscular physique, his skin complexion is also slightly pale. He has short, messy, matte grey hair. His most striking feature however is his eye colour, which is a golden yellow colour. The remnants of his hollow mask are covering his left eye, with the remnants being that of the eye socket and the surrounding parts of the mask. The eye socket of the mask is completely circular, the inside is dark and seemingly has no eye, it has 3 blue stripes circling the eye socket. His hollow hole is located on the left side of his chest, where the heart is normally located. He wears a modified hakuma, wearing a long sleeved jacket instead of the traditional hakuma. Personality Redención is exceptionally bloodthirsty and violent, he typically wants the stronger opponent so he can show off his power and then devour the soul of his opponent. He has a rough relationship with his ally Cielo Nocturno, however, Nocturno seems to be the more intimidating of the two, and Redención with answer to his orders. He has a code of honour oddly enough, however it is extremely lopsided. He doesn't like battling injured opponents, calling them half dead, however if said opponent produces enough of a challenge he will fight them regardless. He also seems to take revenge if he is caught off guard, then once he damages them enough, he calls them even. Finally, he often acknowledges his position in a battle, despite his cocky nature he will often go all out if he feels like he is losing. Powers and Abilities : Redención's skill in Zanjutsu is very good, as he was able to use it to slice a level 41 Kidō cleanly in half, his style of fighting is very off the walls, often letting his zanpakuto move freely, allowing for more unpredictable and flexible attacks. : Redención has impressive hand-to-hand combat skills, being able to fight a lieutenant level shinigami bare handed, pushing back the latter. : As an Arrancar, Redención's reiatsu acts as armour for his body, he is able to defend against attacks from a sealed zanpakutō without any injury, however he can be cut by a shikai enhanced level 41 hadō. : Mandíbula is able to use Cero to devastating effect, being able to seemingly dispatch a lieutenant level shinigami with just one blast. : Despite not using it in battle, Redención can use Bala in battle to great effect, his skill in the technique has allowed his to create his own variation of the technique. *'Bala Fragmentos': A variation on the Bala technique. Redención picks up a solid, hand sized object (e.g a rock), he then places both hands on it and charges a Bala in the object, enveloping it in reiatsu. After the Bala is fired, the object breaks into many shards, causing many explosions to occur, this attack can also penetrate bodies rather easily. It can be used without any object, however it's significantly less powerful. : Redención Sonido is impressive, he is able to keep up with a shunpo expert with little effort. : Redención boasts of a high level of spiritual pressure, rivaling that of a shinigami lieutenant. Zanpakutō Aniquilación (オウ, Spanish for annihilation, Japanese for destruction): When sealed, Redención's zanpakutō looks like a standard katana with a red hilt and a hexagonal tsuba. *' ': His release command is Tear Asunder. When released, Redención grows bony armour over his torso and his upper limbs, making him look more lizard like, he also grows an extremely long and scaly, lizard-like tail, his mask also extends down the rest of the left side of his face. Resurrección Special Ability: When in his released state, a number of Redención's abilities are augmented. Enhanced Hierro: Due to his armoured upper body, his hierro for at least his upper body is extremely strong, being able to shrug off many attacks without tiring. Enhanced Strength: His new form grants him immense power, which makes him able to crush most objects he attacks, his tail was able to create a large hole when it missed Kurokawa Tadayoshi. Lizard Tail: Redención's hollow tail is his main form of attack in his Resurrección form, he can use is as a whip or as a stabbing weapon, often causing devastating damage to whatever around him. The tail itself is particularly durable and hard to cut, shown when Kurokawa Tadayoshi's composite Hadō spell merely gave it a shallow cut. The tail is also very heavy, causing massive internal damage. Stats Sealed Resurrección Appearances *''El Ataque Por Sorpresa'' Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Arrancar Category:Male